User talk:The Crimson Eagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Batman Arkham Asylum cover.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Still alive Sorry for taking some time to reply, I've been on vacation for some weeks now, but I'm still alive, thankfully. How are you? Saints'Hoodie(The Talk) 09:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. It's good to hear from you again; it's been a while. I'm not doing too badly. I've been picking up work on here again the past few days, and it's coming along nicely. I hope to apply for adoption within the next few days. :) -- 13:00, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! -- 13:20, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Merging Alternative I'll just move a portion of the discussion over to here because I think something can be worked out between our two wikis that dosn't involve merging. Basically all that our wiki wants is the batmanarkham.wikia.com URL, and I dont think it exactly matters how we end up with it. You guys have been working really hard on this place, so I don't want that all ruined with a merge, plus I think an "in game" view of the articles is interesting. So I think, if you guys would like to request a URL change to something different but still arkham related, we could then aquire the batmanarkham.wikia URL. On top of that, so your wiki doesn't lose popularity with the loss of the URL, we can heavily advertise your wiki on ours as a partner wiki and a first-person view wiki. If there's an alternate URL you guys would like that we currently own, I'm sure a trade can be made. Let me know what you think or if you'd like to propose something new. Tesla Man :I'd rather a merge, honestly. If we all work together, we could make one wiki of really good quality. Continuing to be split in two isn't really a good decision, in my mind. You wiki is, for the most part, written in an in-game view already. It wouldn't take too much to make it like ours. Just altering headings is the main thing. :Plus, Ninja was right. Stormbeast and I cannot really do this on our own, and trying would be futile. I think, if we all joined, that would be best. -- 17:29, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : Alright then, I'm looking forward to working with both you and Storm in the future. Take care :) Tesla Man Merge Hey, Crimson Eagle. If you haven't noticed yet, Tesla Man and I both gained admin rights over on the other Arkham Wiki. So since that is dealt with, I think our primary focus should be towards this merge. I believe Tesla Man and I both want to completely redesign the other Arkham Wiki, so as of now, we don't have to worry about any changes over there. For example, we don't have to worry about changing the categories until the merge is over with, so then we can all discuss on how we want to do the categories. Same thing with new templates, etc, etc. For right now, if you and Stormbeast both agree with the merge, we need to determine how and what information you want to be moved over. I'm sure our wikis have a lot of the same information, so it shouldn't be tough. But I suggest you detail me on what specifically you want moved over and I will help. As I said, I think categories and templates should be a least worry since we can all worry about together once the merge is finished. Once all the information is over, you need to contact Wikia in closing your wiki, therefore, we can change our URL to your current one. You guys will become admins and we can discuss on the future of the Arkham Wiki. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed yet. Congratulations! I'll speak with Stormbeast soon, but our different timezones might mean we have to wait for a while. But we'll keep in touch. -- 14:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright -- when you're ready, feel free to start moving information over and let me know if and what you need help with. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's more than just information that needs merging. We'll talk on your guys' chat later tonight. 11:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC)